


Delta

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry and Fenrir are brothers, It doesn't make a lot of sense, It just kind of happened, M/M, That's okay, Time Travel, Timeline has been messed with, Werewolves, don't be mad, harry is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: What would happen if Harry was bitten by Remus on their way back from the shrieking shack? What would happen if after that the TIme turner decided to go all wonky and bring him back to a werewolf that needed him?In other words Harry goes back in time to meet a 15 year old Fenrir Greyback and changes history as we know it. And, he also makes an impression on Tom, because why not.





	Delta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lambs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883970) by [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan). 
  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881708) by [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan). 



> So this just kind of happened, and I’m not necessarily mad at it.
> 
> Some parts are taken directly from the book Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. This starts just after our group has left the shrieking shack.
> 
> A little background on Fenrir, it says he has one of the strongest packs, however he was born in 1945, so I’m taking some liberties. It is also said that he has “Fenrir was a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails, adding to his bestial appearance. When he wore Death Eater robes, they were noted to look "uncomfortably tight". He did not have the Dark Mark branded onto his arm, despite his very close association with the Death Eaters.” So I’ve also taken liberties on his physical appearance.
> 
> Italics are Harry talking to Fenrir throught their mental connection

 

**June 9, 1994**

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then –

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.

Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione stop.

Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my --" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."

But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forward and felt Sirius’ hand graze his arm, but he was too fast. He struggled as he stunned wormtail and began to use Alohamora one the chains that bound Ron to Lupin.

“Harry…” Ron said, face deathly pale. The locks unclinked and Harry pushed Ron and Wormtail behind him as he backed away.

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away –

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws Harry stuck his arm out, trying to protect his first friend. And then when jaws grazed his skin an enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Harry. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

And it became too late as wormtail was unstunned and transformed before running away.

Harry was transfixed until Snape grabbed his arm dragging the miscreants back to the castle.

oOo

Harry was waiting in the hospital after being accused of being confounded by Snape, and Fudge believing him head in his hands when Dumbledore showed.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word -- and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you --" Harry said, unable to stop himself.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends --"

"But --"

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him --"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady -- entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife -- without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic...."

Harry stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him were falling sharply away. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no ... their last hope was gone.

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."

"But --" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law -- you know what is at stake...You -- must -- not -- be --seen."

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is --" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"

Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was fumbling with the chain now. “Why won’t it…come on, we haven’t much time.”

“Mione?” Harry asked.

“It won’t release” She took the chain off from around her neck, “Here Harry, try and get it to release.” She said and handed him the chain on it he saw tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

And then…he saw a forest?

oOo

Fenrir was making his way around the forest hunting for his next meal when a boy showed up in front of him. A scrawny boy with striking green eyes, and a bite on his forearm. He tilted his head, this boy smelled like an alpha, but also an omega.

Fenrir shifted, once he reached ‘puberty’ as most humans called it, he was able to shift on his own.

The boy watched him with wide green eyes. “Who are you? And where am I?”

Fenrir started to circle the boy, watching as he turned so as to never have his back to him. “Fenrir.”

“Fenrir Greyback?” The boy asked and he growled in answer. “But you can’t be older than fifteen!”

“And why should I be older than that?” He asked. The boy shut his mouth.

“What year is it?” The boy asked.

“1960.” He answered the odd question. The boy gasped.

oOo

Over the years Harry and Fenrir grew close. They worked odd jobs so as to make ends meet. They practiced magic in the woods. They took in wayward werewolves and created a strong pack, the strongest pack in Europe and all knew the name Fenrir Greyback, as Harry once had.

oOo

**March 1, 1965**

Fenrir was taken into the ministry for questioning on suspicion of being a werewolf, the mental connection he held with his brother allowed him some leeway but he was just barely convincing the members of the wizmagot that he was only human when his brother wandered in.

“Fenrir! Fenrir?” His younger brother called, his voice laced in confusion. “Fenrir! I’ve lost you!”

Fenrir looked up at the leader of the session, Lyall he thought his name was. “Harry? Harry! I’m over here.”

Harry’s green eyes found him before running over to him and hugging him tightly. Fenrir knew it was an act, but it was a damn good one. “I couldn’t find you.” Harry whispered just loud enough for the man to overhear. “I can’t lose you Fenrir, not like mum and dad.”

Fenrir could see the man’s face softening in front of him. “It’s alright Harry. I’m here.”

“Let them go Lyall, they obviously aren’t who we’re looking for.” An older woman said from the back.

And so Fenrir and Harry left from the Ministry.

oOo

**January 17, 1967**

Harry felt a familiar signature apparate into their territory. He was with the young ones, as he tended to be as soon as they had started coming. Currently they had five young ones, and two more pregnant omegas. Their pack was strong and large, and the rest of the pack were on a hunt.

_Fenrir, get back to the clearing._

Harry positioned himself in front of the cubs as he awaited his brother. He was not prepared for the elder version of Tom Riddle that walked in front of him. The man was handsome, now reaching his fourties, he had red eyes fair skin and perfectly coiffed hair. His hair was a dark amber color that shone purple under the light of the full moon, but Harry heard his brother coming and so he focused his attention on him, while leaving his eyes on Voldemort.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Malfoy and a Black._ Harry projected at his brother. He didn’t know which Malfoy this was but the silver blonde hair was very distinct even though his eyes were blue and not grey like Draco’s had been. The other must have been related to Sirius somehow because he possessed the same grey eyes, dark hair, and cheekbones.

Fenrir shifted from his silver wolf form and stood unabashedly naked in front of the three wizards. Fenrir knew his form was imposing, he was well over six foot tall and extrememly muscular from his lyncanthropy. His skin was a deep dark chocolate color, and his eyes were grey-amber, his head held dredlocks that fell to his mid-back.

“Malfoy,” he looked at the blond, “Black” making eye contact with the grey eyes, “Tom Marvolo Riddle, I had wondered when you would show.” Fenrir greeted.

“You dare—” The middle man started shrieking at him.

“I dare, I am the Alpha of the most powerful pack in Europe, Voldemort” Fenrir said with disdain. “You would do well to remember that wizard.”

Voldemort looked angry for a brief moment before recapturing his emotions.

_He must not go by the path he is on, convince him that he should become minister._

Fenrir tilted his head, listening to his brother.

_He is unstable even now, somehow he’s gained immortality already, but he cannot start a war. He will not have our pack unless he goes the diplomatic route._

“So you wish to gain control of the wizarding world.” Fenrir stated. “Well I must tell you, your current path will end in failure.”

Those red eyes gleamed with malicious intent while Fenrir smirked.

“Diplomacy is needed.” Fenrir stated. “What would you say if I were to already know about your path to immortality?”

“Crucio!” Voldemort cast with deadly accuracy at the wolf, who fell to the ground whimpering. He ended the spell moments later.

Harry had to lock his knees in order to not run to his brother.

“Calm down Delta, I am fine” Fenrir panted and rose to his feet.

“Delta?” The male Black spoke for the first time. “That is latin for Alpha.”

“Of course it is” Fenrir said. “Nothing less for my brother.” He grinned ferally. “Delta, would you care to join us?”

Fenrir watched as the black form of his little brother changed into his human self. The boy was build like an omega, thin, muscular, and had the ability to run. His skin was tanned to perfection and his green eyes shone brightly behind his shaggy black mop of hair. Harry moved to step forward before stilling when a pup whined. Fenrir grinned as his brother picked up the runt of the litter, the pup who no longer had a mother and whom his brother had claimed as his own, though really all the cubs saw the boy as near to a father. Most of the woman mated with nameless humans to grow their pack, and therefore many of the pups had no father, though Harry substituted well.

Harry was now twenty, and he’d yet to take a mate, much like his brother. Fenrir had yet to meet the right woman. Harry on the other hand, had yet to meet the right man.

“Fenrir.” Harry said, baring his throat to him briefly, unnoticeable for those who weren’t pack.

“Brother dearest” Fenrir smirked evilly as he watched the man, Voldemort, attempt to not get caught looking at Harry. “Would you care to explain to Tom here, our conditions.”

Harry opened his mouth when the pup whined again and he sighed loudly. “Walter, we have company, be silent.” The pup whined again. Harry rolled his eyes. “Really, if you can’t shift on your own you must stop whining.”

And then to everyone’s astonishment the pup transformed into a tiny toddler. Harry turned accusing eyes onto Fenrir. “He learned that from you.” He said with narrowed eyes.

“He learned that from _us._ ” Fenrir retorted. He watched as the small afro-asian child toddled over to him and he picked him up, looking into his unusual blue-amber eyes.

“While I hate to interrupt this touching family moment” Malfoy drawled, “Diplomacy?”

“Right.” Harry started to slowly stalk towards his brother. “Tom Riddle, top of his class, 1945.” Harry had made it about halfway to his brother. “Has finally returned to Britain after spending years studying the workings of other governments…” Harry glanced at Tom before continuing “and magics, in order to help the British nation, and is now running for minister in order to institute changes that would be…” Harry paused for a moment looking to Fenrir to see if he had noticed, he had. “beneficial to all magical beings.”

Harry stopped slightly in front of Fenrir, in what looked to be a defensive position over his son, but almost Fenrir as well. Voldemort opened his mouth when Harry said “Back up.” The three wizards immediately backed up and then saw a pack of wolves entering the clearing that they had made holding three deer. The wolves growled and Fenrir made no move to stop them. Harry seemed to look at him exasperated before transforming back into a wolf and barking at them. He then started to divvy up one of the deer and bring it to the pups.

“Delta.” Fenrir stated to the three wizards as they watched the pack bend to his will, doing what he directed and seemed to be happy about it. “So, Vol-de-mort” Fenrir stated, putting emphasis on each syllable “do you want the Golden pack on your side or not?”

oOo

**June 9, 1968**

Tom Riddle was confused, and yes, he went by Tom again now. Nearly a year ago things had changed ni a way he could have never imagined. The deal he made with ‘the golden pack’ allowed him access to each of the creature leaders without hesitation. He’d quickly gained their favor, and with it the favor of the more light inclined wizards. Of course his psyeudonum granted him access to the darker of them, and his minister appointment took less than three months, which was the time that the old minister Nobby Leech contracted a serious illness. Eugenia Jenkins attempted to oppose him, however was deemed inadaquete by the general public.

It was strange how much he missed the days negotiating with the werewolves and other creatures, however he had managed to start bills in each of their favors. And now, he was sitting at his desk in the ministry severly confused. It was almost as if he missed the wolves, or more specifically two wolves. He’d seen the power of respect, what it could get you even without magical talent, not to say that He didn’t have magical talent, just…

He was bad at feeling, it was not a question, but Fenrir had threatened him a month ago now, and he’d yet to do anything about it.

That wasn’t to say he was scared, because Tom Riddle most definitely did not do scared, but…

He stopped in his musings when his secretary knocked on the door.

“Yes Nancy?” He called out.

The short red head blushed as she looked at him “Minister Riddle, um, apologies I know you said you didn’t want to be disturbed but—”

She was cut off by a small blur running into his office. “Tom!” a childish voice called out. “You didn’t come for my birthday, do you not like me anymore?” The boy asked quietly and Tom looked into those blue-amber eyes to see the smirk of an alpha playing a game.

“Walter.” Harry admonished from the door. “Sorry Tom, but…you know how he is.”

“But Daaaad” Walter said as he crawled off of Tom’s lap.

Tom looked at the two wolves he held in higher regard than anhyone eles. “Nancy” He called out, and the young witch stuck her head into his office. “inform anyone who asks that I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“But—” Nancy began.

“It’s time I spent the day with my husband and son.” Tom looked at Harry challenging him to say anything.

“Sir, none of us—”

“Of course you didn’t, I don’t smear my family life across the daily prophet like previous ministers, especially since my husband and son are werewolves.” Tom smirked as the woman paled.

“When is our anniversary again dear?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Today!” Walter screamed. “It’s today.”

And so, Harry, Walter, and Tom went to Fenrir to oversee their bonding that very day. June 9th, in the wizarding world is now historically known as the day werewolves were accepted into their society.


End file.
